Emergency of the Heart
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: After a fight with Skulker, Danny's in the hospital. Will Danny and Sam ever admit their feelings. Oneshot Fluff


Finally time for my first Danny x Sam story. Seriously I love this coupling I think they're perfect for each other. Heck, if I had a friend like Sam I would be totally head over heels. Well enjoy my first Danny Phantom One-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters related therein. Any similarities between this situation and real or imagined situations or purely coincidence.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

The cold night enveloped him. He stood on the balcony as he stared in at the girl he loved. How could he tell her? How would she react? What would it do to their friendship? These questions rolled around in his head while he watched the sleeping figure. "I love you." His words were lost to the howling wind. A breath escaped from between his lips.

"Dang"

He was slammed into the ground by a sudden burst of energy.

"We meet again ghost child." Skulker said out of the darkness. He walked forward revealing his now different armor. "You have been the one worthy opponent I've had, but your pelt will be on my wall!" Skulker charged Danny and slammed him to the ground.

The battle waged on until it roused a tired girl from her slumber. She looked out the window only to see Danny go flying by, the result of a massive uppercut to the jaw. "DANNY!" Samantha looked around and saw the Fenton Thermos sitting on her desk. This version had been trampled and repaired so many times that they were no longer sure it would work. It was time to test it. With a yell Sam pulled Skulker's attention away from a heavily battered Danny. He never even noticed as the small object flew over his head and into the hands of an injured halfa. Before you could blink nothing was left except a shell of armor.

Sam rushed outside to find that Danny had fallen unconcious and returned to his human form. Sam drew close before she realized how much damage had been done to his body. He was covered in cuts and gashes. His body was nothing but one large injury. Sam cradled his head to her chest. Before she knew it she was crying. She forced herself away from the side of the injured boy and ran into the house to call for an ambulance.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

The five people sat in the waiting room deadly silent. There was no discussion, there was no praying, all there was were occasional glances over Sam's way.

They had started interagating her as soon as they had arrived. They had wanted to know what Danny had been doing at her house at 3:00 AM. Sam wished she could tell them, but she didn't know herself. She had managed to get Tucker alone when Jazz burst through and asked, "It was a Ghost wasn't it?" They had stood staring at each other before Sam told the story of his fight with Skulker. When she had finished they had walked back into the waiting room. That had been two hours ago and there was still no word on Danny's condition.

A doctor walked through the waiting room doors and started talking. "We're not sure what happened to him but he appears to have been in a rather serious fight. There was some internal bleeding, but we managed to get your son patched up. You can go see him now, But only one at a time, and don't wake him up if he's asleep." The doctor slowly took them one by one back to Danny's room. When it was Sam's turn she dreaded what he would look like. He was covered in guaze that dealt with the majority of his outer wounds. His face looked so peaceful as he lay there dreaming whatever it was that he dreamt about. (A/N her.)

She sat by his bed and slowly put her hand in his. "Danny, you idiot." she sniffed. "Why can't you be more careful. I-I thought I lost you tonight. Danny I don't know what I would do without you." She wiped a tear out of her eye. She whispered. "I love you Danny. Don't ever make me worry like this again."

She gasped as his hand clenched hers. "You don't know what it means for me to hear you say that. I wish I could say that this is never going to happen again, but I can't. You know what they say in the comics. With great power comes even greater responsibility." Danny stared into her eyes. "What I can tell you is that I feel the same way. I love you Sam. I think I've loved you as long as I've known you. Sam slowly drifted toward's Danny and their lips met.

Jazz walked in on them and asked, "What's taking you so lon." Jazz slowly backed out of the room.

The two teenagers never even noticed she had come in.

Well that's that. I hope you liked it. I didn't even know where this story was going when I first started it. I had no clue this would end up in a hospital. Well' I just need the inspiration for my next fic and then I will have everyone of my favorites couples having revealed their feelings.

Jimmy and Cindy. Jake and Rose. Kagome and Inuyasha. Danny and Sam.

Raven and Beastboy. (Forthcoming.)

This is The Halfa Wannabe signing out.


End file.
